Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 9.77 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown, and 9.84 inches of rain fell in Kevin's hometown. During the same storm, 2.1 inches of snow fell in Vanessa's hometown. How much more rain fell in Kevin's town than in Stephanie's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Stephanie's town from the amount of rain in Kevin's town. Rain in Kevin's town - rain in Stephanie's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ Kevin's town received 0.07 inches more rain than Stephanie's town.